


Contact

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8723947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It started with a touch, then Kara was falling for her.





	

The first time Kara hugged Lena, the CEO froze in place, body stiffening against the absurdly warm body of the taller woman. Just as Kara let go, apology about to roll of her tongue, Lena pulled her back into the embrace.

 _‘She feels like the sun,’_ Lena thought to herself as she relaxed into the hug.

“Do you not like hugs?” Kara later asked. The question had been nagging her since earlier and she had finally gotten the courage to ask when she was already halfway out the door and Lena had settled into her paperwork.

 “I’ve never had much experience with them,” Lena shrugged, never looking up from her desk.

Kara frowned as she closed the door. She stayed outside Lena’s door for a moment and contemplated before she finally continued to CatCo.

Kara doesn’t hug Lena again for a while, but there are small touches between them. Finger brushing while they walked, legs pressed together as they sat on the CEO’s couch. Small things that didn’t inhibit Lena’s physical freedom.

//

At some point, finger brushing became pinkie holding. And then the pinkie holding became hand holding.

Lena had initiated it while they walked to Noonan’s, much to Kara’s confusion. Lena almost never initiated any type of new physical affection, it was typically Kara who did and that was only after she had asked for permission at first after the hugging episode. The surprise stopped Kara mid-step and she fixed her eyes intently on their joined hands.

Lena’s eyes filled with worry as she followed Kara’s gaze downward. A nervous frown quickly overtook the smile that previously adorned her face.

“Is this not what friends do?” she tentatively asked, her fingers already beginning to go lax and slip out of Kara’s own.

Kara looked back up at Lena, beaming.

“It’s exactly what friends do,” she assured, squeezing Lena’s hand for good measure. She started walking again, but at a much brisker pace. “Come on, I’m _starving_.”

Lena laughed as she tried to keep up with her friend.

‘ _Best friend_ ,’ she thought to herself.

//

Kara soon learned that Lena didn’t really know what physical boundaries were. She really couldn’t blame Lena though. Through the several lunches they spent together, Kara learned more about the CEO’s family and how she was basically deprived of most forms of affection, including physical. Going to boarding school hadn’t helped either, considering, as Lena put it, no one would go near her with a “ten-foot pole”.

The girl of steel didn’t have the heart to correct Lena. Even if the brunette thought that shoving her hands under Kara’s shirt for warmth was perfectly acceptable. Even if Lena thought kisses on the cheek and on the neck were practically the same. Even if, sometimes, she could feel the heat burning on her neck and building to her face.

And Kara realized that she doesn’t mind. She’s happy to accept the misplaced kisses and the handholding, even though she hadn’t been particularly inclined to do such “couple-y” things even in past romantic relationships. But it’s Lena. If it’s Lena, it’s okay.

//

When Kara realized that she’s _looking forward to_ the borderline romantic touches from Lena is when she’s already too far gone to deny her feelings.

She called Alex in a panic, begging her sister to come over because _it’s an emergency_.

Alex was there in no time, Maggie and Chinese takeout in tow. She used her key to open Kara’s door and found her sister tucked into her favorite spot on the couch, a small fort of pillows surrounding her. Maggie hands a box of potstickers to Kara before arranging the rest of the boxes on the coffee table.

“I like Lena,” Kara huffs into a pillow, poking around the styrofoam takeout box with her cheap wooden chopsticks.

Alex nodded.

Maggie laughed.

“Hey, it’s not funny!” Kara lifted her face off her pillow just enough to show her pout.

“But it’s obvious,” Maggie retorted. She jabbed Alex with her elbow. “Back me up.”

Instead, Alex cracked open a can of beer, lips pressed into a thin line. “I did not see this coming.”

Kara groaned. “You are no help.”

//

Kara wanted to tell Lena that she’s Supergirl.

Alex put up minimal resistance, citing the fact that Lena had been the one to stop Cadmus from succeeding made her trustworthy.

Hank would throw a fit but, with Alex on her side, Kara was much less worried. But how would she even tell Lena?

//

Every time she went out to lunch with Lena, she wanted to say something, tell the other woman something.

She would always get half a word out before her mouth clamped shut again.

“I think I know what you’re going to say,” Lena finally said after the fifth attempt. They’re on the couch again, legs tangled together. Lena gently clasped her hands around Kara’s and leans closer. “Yes, I’ll date you.”

Kara’s mouth hung open.

//

On their first date, Lena contemplated taking them to one of the finer restaurants she owed, but eventually took them to a high-end buffet so Kara could gorge herself.

They kissed when, after eating three bowls of ice cream, Kara had a smudge of ice cream on the side of her lip.

Lena had leaned in to wipe it off with a napkin and Kara was entranced by the colorful eyes staring at her. They both paused and finally, _finally,_ they both moved forward until their lips met.

//

Lena figured out Kara was Supergirl before Kara could tell her.

Lena knew the feeling of Kara’s hand all too well the next time Supergirl saved her. Not to forget how Supergirl just felt so _warm_ when her strong arms were holding Lena to her chest.

‘ _She feels like the sun_ ,’ Lena thought again as her toes touched down onto the concrete of her apartment balcony. She looked closely at Supergirl’s face, scrutinizing every inch of it. She could see the worry flash across the super’s eyes.

“Kara?”

The cape wearing hero grinned sheepishly.

“My girlfriend and my one other friend are the same person?”

//

After that, Lena was invited to Danvers’ Game Night for the first time.

She was tense at first, only staying right next to Kara and following her girlfriend whenever she went back to get more food. She was also almost certain that some of them didn’t particularly care for her, especially Jimmy.

Then she found a common ground with Alex and Winn and the rest of the night flowed more smoothly. The others rolled their eyes as their friends nerded out.

Jimmy finally relaxed after watching her for most of the night. Encouragement was also provided by Alex’s glares toward him.

Lena was a recurring participant of Danvers’ Game Night after that.

//


End file.
